


Look At Me

by Insomnia_Productions



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, and I haven't written them in so long wtf, just something I wrote in class when I was bored, on the subject of their endless miscommunications, poem, seriously they're such a mess, sort of a split-sceney poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomnia_Productions/pseuds/Insomnia_Productions
Summary: I can't reallt give a summary for a poem, but suffice to say that it's a short set of two poems, each mirroring the other, on the subject of how they just can't seem to get on the same page





	

Look at me.

 

You said 

Look at me.

 

But when I looked at you

(When I looked)

 

You turned the other

Way. 

 

~

 

Look at me. 

 

I said

Look at me. 

 

But you only looked 

(You only looked)

 

When I turned the other

Way. 


End file.
